MysticMen
MysticMen is an X-overs fanfic based on the Harvey Comics Characters: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Hot Stuff the Little Devil, Richie Rich and Baby Huey. It is a crossover of the Richie Rich films (Richie Rich and it's direct-to-video sequel: Richie Rich's Christmas Wish), the Casper films (Casper, and it's direct-to-video prequels: Casper: A Spirited Beginning and Casper Meets Wendy), and the and the one-shot fanfic: Hot Stuff. Plot A young wizard name Matthew assembled a team of mystical creatures: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, and Hot Stuff the Little Devil to combat the evil warlock known as Desmond Spelllman after a machine that was invented the Rich's family scientist, Professor Keenbean have accidentally released him from the Mystic Abyss, to which Desmond intend on using for his own benefit, which can cause major disasters. Cast and Characters * Casper (McFadden) the Friendly Ghost - Leader of the team. A 12-year -old who died from, pneumonia, and has been living the old mansion of Whipstaff Manor, in Friendship, Maine along with his uncles: the Ghostly Trio. After regaining memory from his past, he remembers a machine called the Lazurus that his father invented, to bring the dead back to life, and intends to use it on himself, but ended sacrificing that chance to give it to Doctor James Harvey, the father of his best friend Kathleen "Kat" Harvey, instead. Casper has been chosen by Matthew to become a member of, a team of Mystic Creatures to battle an old enemy: Desmond Spellman, along with, an old friend Wendy the Good Little Witch, and Hot Stuff the Little Devil. * Wendy the Good Little Witch - a 11-year-old witch, who was living under the care of her bewitching aunts. When the evil warlock Desmond Spellman attempt on destroying her, she and her aunts went into a resort, where she met Casper the Friendly Ghost, who eventually saved her from the wicked warlock, and it was because of her friendship with him, she became the greatest witch of all. After discovering, Desmond's return, she intends on stopping him, while quickly re-encountering Casper, and met with Hot Stuff the Little Devil, as they form an alliance to stop Desmond. * Hot Stuff the Little Devil - a 10 year old devil who usually does mischief, and who often do good deeds to annoy his relatives, but when a girl he saved gave him the cold shoulder, he begins to develop more of a caring heart to others. After deciding to trust his heart, he goes into town, and save a lot of civilians. Being different to other devils, he was recruited by Matthew along with Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch as a team to stop Desmond Spellman by any means necessary. * Richie Rich - the world's richest kid, who cares very little about money, and only want to make friends. He eventually made friends with a group of four kids who play baseball at the sandlot. When his science Professor was kidnapped by Desmond Spellman, he becomes shocedk when he learns about mystical beings roaming the Earth. He was given a task by Matthew to locate, an energy source to where the machine Desmond has taken is located, in order to find it, as well as save his Professor. * Desmond Spellman - an evil warlock who was once the greatest witch of all time, until the Oracle tells him that a young little witch girl: Wendy who take that title, giving him the solution to destroy Wendy inside a vortex called the Mystic Abyss, but was foiled when Wendy's friend: Casper the Friendly Ghost, and his uncles help save her, and her aunts, and have him cast to the Abyss, instead. Desmond have managed to escape the Abyss, with a little help from a chine that was invented by Prosfessor Keenbean by accident, but Desmond intend on using it for his own purposes. * Matthew - a young wizard who is a member of the wizard council. He owns his own personal hideout called the Wizard of Justice. Matthew is often shunned by other wizards, for being too soft, and nice compared to most. He hopes in one day creating a team who was known for haunting others, and bring to the good side. His wish was granted, when Desmond Spellman was released from the Mystic Abyss, decided to recruit Casper, Wendy and Hot Stuff to combine together as a team to fight Desmond as well as showing the world that there are good in mystical beings. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover fanfics Category:X-overs fanfics Category:Casper fanfics Category:Richie Rich fanfics Category:Hot Stuff fanfics